Various types of field operations, such as military field operations for example, often require that personnel remain in the field for extended periods of time. Such field operations can be located in remote areas of relatively harsh environmental conditions. It is desirable to provide various amenities for use by personnel during such field operations. These amenities can include, for example, kitchen facilities, bathing (or showering) facilities, laundry facilities and restroom facilities. Such facilities often require a reliable supply of clean water for operation. For example, kitchen facilities can require potable water for preparation of food and beverages. Bathing facilities, as well as laundry facilities, can require clean water for bathing and for laundering, respectively. Restroom facilities can require clean water for hand washing and for flushing of waste material. It is desirable to provide a reliable apparatus for delivering clean water for use in the aforementioned field operations.